


Magnificence In Her Eyes

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lust for Power, Slight Order Bashing, possessive Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: James Potter is killed by Lucius Malfoy in the battle and Lily feels as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. What happens when Lucius offers to cleanse her of the rest of the charm.Whereas Lucius can only think of one thing: The magnificence in her eyes.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Magnificence In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> [](https://imgur.com/lGNYYaY)  
>    
> 
> 
> Image was made by: [LKat719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKat719/pseuds/LKat719/works)
> 
> For all intents and purposes, this is a oneshot - with an ambiguous ending. I may write more on this as I have wanted a multi-chapter Lucius/Lily in my folder for some time now.
> 
> #LF2020 #TEAMEROS

**MAGNIFICENCE IN HER EYES**

Fires flickered in her wonderful eyes. Not even the brightest stars were as beautiful as those eyes of hers. The greenest blade of grass could not compare them. She was beautiful – her wand raised in front of her face as she blocked a spell from him. How one of her kind was both beautiful and brave he would never know but she was. When last he met her she was a scrawny freckled little thing with scrubby knees. So from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. He watched, aghast, as James Potter took her by the arm and thrust her behind him as Bella’s Crucio was blocked by four eyes. _Hmm_ , he grinned. It seemed that he was open, he stepped forward and landed a spell at James Potter, a particularly vicious Sectumsempra at his throat.

“JAMES!” Black bawled as he went on his knees to try and stop the flow of blood with a muggle tourniquet.

He expected her to go to her knees and beg for her life instead of her fiance’s, but instead, the flames of hatred sparked in her eyes and she went to aim her wand at him. She did not aim a spell at him because someone had jumped in front of him! Someone that caused her hesitation. That someone must have been Severus, so there was still feeling there. Otherwise, she would aim her wand and be done with it.

It seemed as if the battle had been brought to a standstill. They looked on the floor and James dead body laid still, drooped over Sirius lap. The Black Sheep was slumped over the torso sobbing his heart out over his best friend’s comatose form. Remus glanced at Lily who was standing there frozen by the despicable act that had just been committed in front of her. Staring at him properly the fires blazing in the centre of her eyes, trying to discern who he was through the mask.

He would give her no help. In fact, he was enjoying her confusion. What was going through her head? She was petrified, but not afraid, still – even her eyes weren’t thinking.

Her almond-shaped eyes could enrapture any man and he was certainly no different, there was power in those eyes. A power that he wanted to grab! Own! Control!

It seemed the spell had broken, for fighting erupted once again. “Get out of my way,” he snarled as he threw Severus to the floor. Just as he was walking towards her she took one step towards him. Rightfully, she should exact revenge, but her wand lay by her side. Was she lulling him into a sense of false security? Get him close enough then hex him to smithereens. Instead, her hair lifted behind her – she was crackling, something was breaking. Suddenly she was on her knees before him. She looked as if a large weight had lifted from her shoulders. A pink heart arose in the sky and broke. All this time she’d been under a spell – an enchantment – had been lifted. He only knew of one case previous to this; Queenie Goldstein held one over an inconsequential muggle who had joined the miscreant Newt in his fight against Grindelwald. That was only because it was his grandfather’s favourite story.

“What…how…why?” The Death Eater dropped gracefully to his knees, “What was that enchantment?” she glanced up through intelligent eyes. She had felt as if they’d been opened for the first time.

“We just call it The Rose Tinted one, I’m afraid. How? Potter obviously decided to keep you in his possession. Why? Well,” he tilted her chin up. “You’re such a powerful witch.”

“Wha-what do I do now?”

“Let me take you back to my Manor – you are in need of true friends – and you need help.”

She glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. Now she cried! When she was bought back to herself, “I was going to marry James, wasn’t I?”

“Come with me, my dear, your enchantment has broken. You have free will,” he kissed the back of her hand, “would you come?”

Lily raised her eyes and stared at the people on her side. Of course, all the Marauders were in on it but was everybody else? “I want to come to the Manor with you,” she said stoutly. “I need answers.”

“I have a fecundity of them in my home,” he smiled, “I will show you the spell used, and I shall undo it as it seems to have a slight hold on you still.”

“Who are you?” she asked timidly.

He smirked behind his mask, “Lucius Malfoy,” he bowed, “at your service.”

Then he took her in a whirlwind of Apparition. When they landed on the floor near the entrance Lily gasped at how massive it was, “No, I am not overcompensating,” he said with a smile. “What should I do now… hmm,” he tilted her chin. “How about a kiss to seal the deal?”

“W-what deal?” she stammered as his lips brushed against hers. “I give you your freedom…”

“For?” she gulped not liking where this was going at all.

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Lucius smirked, as he brushed away a tendril of red hair. “Are you going to come in and see what the other side get up to.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll run back to Dumbledore?”

He looked into those eyes, those beautiful emerald Slytherin green eyes and smiled, “you do truly have magnificence in your eyes, my little Gryffindor.”

Lily felt herself go warm, “I-I will go in with you, but…”

Lucius raised his fingers to her lips and smirked again to invoke her silence. “No buts,” he said shushing her, “please, my dear Miss Evans…”

“Mrs Potter – I am married.”

“You married under an enchantment,” he took her hand and led her up the stairs to his large oak doors. “Under our laws and guidelines, it is no marriage at all!” the door opened, “therefore you are still Miss Evans.” 

He tapped loudly and she stood behind him, apprehensive about this, had she let emotions speak for her instead of rational argumentation? A quivering House-elf by the name of Dobby greeted them, she watched scrunching her nose up in disgust as he threw his robes to the poor little thing and offered him a sympathetic smile. Lucius took hold of Lily’s hand and led her to a library. He appreciated her awe-filled expression at the number of books he had.

Just as she was about to reach out for a book, she heard a voice behind them, “Back so soon, Lucius.”

He’d brought back a guest – she was not in the dungeons so it was pretty clear she was meant to be treated with great respect; he could do that. After all, she was a beautiful young witch. Realisation dawned on his face, “Mrs Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Lily gulped as she too recognised the man was, “You’re HIM, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am HIM but I do have a name. How about you try saying it, Lily?”

“L-Lord V-Voldemort,” she stammered.

He too raised her hand to his lips and kissed it the way Lucius had earlier, “There,” he said almost tenderly, “that wasn’t so bad, was it. Say it again without the stutter,” Lucius leaned against the bookshelf behind her, his arms folded smirking above her head, “I want to hear you say my name.”

“Lord Voldemort,” her lips were quivering. “Lucius offered to help.”

“Yes,” he said glancing at Lucius who remained cool in his stance and innocent of expression, “It seems you do have a spell attached to you, well,” he smirked again this time leaning in to peck her on the cheeks, “I will leave you to your research and when you’ve made your mind up come and see me – alone!”

“Yes sir,” she said shocked that she had agreed to a solo audience with Lord Voldemort.

“Now shall we research?”

Lily took in a deep breath, “What do you want from me in return for your kindness?”

 _I want a child with my hair and your eyes_ , was his initial thought _so that there would be no confusion_. But he needed to make her well again. He brought out the book especially made for Valentine’s day and smiled as he handed it to her, “you may find this useful,” he walked past her, brushing his hand against hers and he noted she shivered with anticipation. Not completely adverse to him then.

“Should there be answers in here?” she gulped down her own desires, Why was a blood supremacist being nice to her?

“Come to the sofa,” he purred in her ear. “Let’s see if there is something there – let’s sit on the sofa with a glass of wine.”

He led her to the chaise longue, he gracefully slid into his comfortable position, she had to lie down on her side in his arms to be stable enough to stay on the silly piece of furniture.

He glanced up and, there, in the mirror – was the reflection of the flickering flames dancing seductively in the pupils of her eyes – he held her tightly to him. Someone this magnificent belonged to him, only him.


End file.
